Field
This disclosure relates generally to capacitive sensor devices, and more specifically, to capacitive sensor devices using a capacitor.
Related Art
Capacitive sensor devices are useful in a variety of different applications. For example, they may be used for touch screens which detect proximity or touch. In one capacitive touch sensor device, a capacitor internal to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is used as the sampling capacitor. However, the capacitor internal to the ADC is subject to process variations and cannot be precisely selected. This may therefore introduce inaccuracies into the capacitive sensor device. Therefore, a need exists for an improved capacitive sensor device that is less subject to process variations and reduces inaccuracies.